Greenlanders
The Citizens of Greenland are usually the residents of Greenland. These residents are supporting protagonists of the franchise "Tabaluga" and its 1997 TV series. However, the citizens also did a few villainous acts. Villainous Acts Season 1 * The Big Cloud: Tabaluga tries to sit down near a rock, but an ant yelled at him. Prince Igor thought Tabaluga was attacking him. Inside the volcano, various ants wearing Viking helmets tie a rope on his foot. The squire thought Tabaluga invaded his world, and yelled at the ants to throw him into the lava. Queen Elizabeth thought Tabaluga caused the dangerous clouds (which also caused an eternal winter). Happy brings in Prince Igor and corrects the queen's words. * A Fiery Encounter: One of the bees gets angry with Tabaluga, thinking the ready-to-be prince stole honey. She also thought the wind blew the honey on his nose, and also Tabaluga working for Arktos. The bees do not completely believe what Tabaluga really is. Tabaluga explains that he is the Son of Tyrion and the bees finally understand. Season 2 * The Big Change: Three groups of infamous animals (wasps, skunks, and cockroaches) have been banished to a distant location before the events of Season 2. The wasps are known for stinging people with their stingers. The skunks are known for spreading stinky smell. The cockroaches are known for giving people diseases and prejudice. Some of the citizens try to bring the groups back to the current home, but Tabaluga said that the outcasts helped defeat Arktos and Humsin. * My Baby: Some students made fun of Benny during class. The students think Benny is a vulture instead of an ostrich. Later on at the court, various citizens are angry about Benny with the appearance about him. The vultures and ostriches had reasons about the problem with Benny. Some citizens also tell Tabaluga to bring Benny to one of the two angry parents. The citizens reform when Benny is given to the ostriches. Season 3 * Fire Stone: Various fire spirits get angry at Tabaluga when on a quest to search for the first sign. They not only put Tabaluga in prison. They also put Happy and Digby in prison too. Tabaluga attempts to get the first sign, but his friends are surrounded by an angry mob of fire spirits. The chief alerts them to imprison him. Tabaluga gets a rock from the ground and places it on the gate. The chief gets very angry and thought Tabaluga almost destroyed the entire race. Tabaluga explains to them that he replaced the first sign with a rock to save their world. * Fool's Gold: Various citizens are angry about the ancient troll living underground. It all started when a buffalo said that no troll or any other monstrous creature is allowed at the vegetable patch. He tells them to capture the monstrous creature and put it in a cage. Happy talks to everyone about Tabaluga saving the day, but a frog says to her: "Where is Tabaluga, anyway?!". Arktos came in and explains to the citizens that the hideous creature must be put in a cage. Tabaluga has arrived and explains that Roly is causing no harm during the misanthrope. All what Roly does is protect his treasure. However, all the citizens did not get what he says. Then a giraffe explains to him that the hideous creature scares all the children. Tabaluga suggests to talk to Roly in one day. Mama Bear gave Tabaluga only one day before Roly is locked up forever. If Tabaluga failed his promise, one of the citizens would send a guard to block the path leading to Roly. After Roly lost his treasure chest, the green creature gets into a big temper. Tabaluga brings Roly up to the citizens and explains that the creature's new home is the forest of Greenland. He now begins to befriend all the citizens as a big misunderstanding. Movies * Tabaluga and Leo: Many citizens are angry at Leo, thinking he put in the salt on the fruit punch. It was James who put the salt on the fruit punch. When Tabaluga arrives back to the feast, all the citizens try to drive Leo out of Greenland. The scapegoat nervously caused the Jewel of Greenland to be destroyed by bumping into the pole. Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Animals